Gibbs and Family
by Fee4444
Summary: Gibbs and Jenny as mummy and daddy, the team as the kids. Please read, very bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**If you are reading 'Better to forget' or 'Family Life' these have not been forgotten. Both will be updated soon. I promise.**

**The kids are in order from youngest to oldest of how the actual character is meant to be, minus the huge age gap between most of them. **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing**

Gibbs pulled up outside his suburban home. He had been reasonably successful with his life. He had a beautiful wife, a good job and five wonderful kids. Each of them had a different story of how they became a part of his life. Tony, his eldest at fourteen, was brought into his life after an old friend passed away. Anthony Sr had been a close friend when they were kids but had hardly seen each other after school. He had almost forgotten if Anthony Sr passed away he would be his son's legal guardian. He was only two when he came to live with Gibbs. Kate, his eldest daughter, was thirteen. She came to his wife when she was three. She was the non-biological niece of Jenny's and, unfortunately both of her parents passed away in a car accident. Jenny was her legal guardian after that. Abby, their eleven year old, was adopted by them at birth. They were seeking another addition to their family and adoption seemed like the right choice. They were already starting the process when Kate came to them. Tim, nine, was adopted by them at birth as well a few years later. Ziva, their youngest at seven, came to them at six years as the victim of abuse. Gibbs had saved her and she was eternally grateful. He couldn't love any of them more even if they were biologically his.

He came out of his car and up the path, swinging open the door and entering. He could see Abby bobbing about in the garden, her dyed black hair in high bunches. She was playing with Kate. When she saw him she dropped the ball and waved. Abby spun round as her face lit up. His pre-teenage daughter trotted round the side, through the door and into his arms.

"Daddy I aced my biology test," She beamed. Kate came round the side. She shot her a look. "Kate failed her History test."

"Abby!" Kate shouted, "I'll get you for that."

Abby ran round behind Gibbs as Kate darted for her. He caught her by her hood, pulling her back on front of him. His eldest sighed while glaring at Abby who was sticking her tongue out at her.

"Abby leave, now," Gibbs sent her the 'Gibbs look' as she trotted out of the room and up the stairs. "I thought you said you were studying for that."

"I was and I did," She crossed her arms.

"Then why did you fail it?"

She didn't respond. He sighed before kissing her forehead and making his way into the kitchen. Tuesday night, Jenny's turn to make dinner. Tim was sitting at the counter doing his homework. He could guarantee that it wasn't due in for another week at least. He kissed Jenny then turned to his son.

"What'cha up to buddy?"

"Multiplication," a one word answer and that was all he would get until he was finished.

Tony was lounging on the couch crumbling up his own maths homework and aiming it at him little brother's head. He released it and sent it flying. It hit perfectly and fell to the floor. Tim spun round and glared at him before returning to his work. The fourteen year old then took his English work and did the same. He leapt off his seat and stormed over to Tony who then in turn stood up.

"Quit it!" He shouted.

"Quit what? I didn't do anything," Tony pushed the boy back. He stumbled but didn't fall.

Gibbs stopped it before it went any further. He came over, a hand on Tim's shoulder. "Tony go to your room."

"What? I didn't do anything."

"Now."

Tony pushed passed Tim and up the stairs. Tim returned to his work. He knew it was only a matter of minutes before something else happened. He took out the cutlery and laid the table. It would take perhaps another fifteen minutes for dinner to be ready. He took himself up the stairs. He always made sure he found all of his kids when he got in. He popped his head into each room up the stairs to find Ziva but she wasn't in any of them. Whenever one of them were missing he experienced a moment of panic. Especially with Ziva, he worried that something terrible had happened. He was always concerned that her biological father would come back for her. He had given up his rights as her father but he would not put it passed him. He let out a long breath when he suddenly realised where she would be. He went down the stairs and into the basement. In the corner Ziva was leaning against some old boxes facing the wall with the tiny window that was along the top. She was humming to herself and holding her old blanket. He approached her slowly but made sure she could hear him. She hardly turned, just enough so she could see him from the corner of her eye.

"Hey," He spoke softly as he sat next to her. "What'cha doing down here?"

"Just thinking," She whispered glancing at the floor. "Tis too noisy up stairs."

"Suppose so," He wrapped an arm around her. Still after almost two years she flinched at his touch. "Dinner's almost ready."

"I'm not hungry." She tried to shake his arm off and looked away.

He sighed. "Ok. You know where the table is."

He began making his way to the stairs. Just before he began climbing the stairs a small hand was slotted into his. He looked down to Ziva's toothy smile, her brown curls hiding half of her beautiful face. He lifted her into his arms as she rested her head on his shoulder. He placed her by the table as Jenny was dishing out the dinner. Kate, Abby and Tim were already seated, Tony sulkily coming over and dropping down beside Ziva. Abby immediately began talking about her day, the rest of the group looking on as she did so. Tony rolled his eyes. It wasn't that he had anything against Abby it was more he was still in a bad mood.

She stopped. "What's got your panties in a twist?"

"Shut up," He snapped.

"That's enough," Gibbs told him.

Jenny rubbed Abby's back. "Keep going honey."

She glared at Tony for at least twenty seconds before the smile returned to her lips and she continued. Ziva was slowly trying to wind the spaghetti around the fork without dropping any but each time she lifted it the meal plopped back onto the plate. She squinted her eyes, placed the fork back down and lifted a strand with her fingers. Kate stuck up her nose as Tim laughed a little.

"Honey use your fork not your fingers," Jenny instructed.

"I'm not hungry anyway," She placed her fork and spoon together before sliding off the seat and leaving the room.

"Don't leave the table until everyone is-" Jenny was silenced by the door shutting behind Ziva. "Honestly Jethro, she pays me absolutely no attention."

"She's just stubborn," He excused for her. "I'll talk to her after dinner."

"Well seen as the little Israeli gets to leave," Tony began to stand up with his plate in his hand but was stopped by a firm look.

"You either go back to your room hungry or you sit here and eat with the rest of us."

Slowly he sat back down and continued eating.

NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS- NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS- NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS

Gibbs pushed open the door to Kate's room, the first room at the top of the stairs. She was sitting at the desk doing some sort of homework. When she caught Gibbs' eye she put her pen down, pulled her hair out of the ponytail and climbed into bed. He flicked the light at the desk off then pulled the duvet up around her.

"Night Kate," He kissed her forehead.

"Night dad," She mumbled as she turned to her side.

He left the room and into Tim's room who was already fast asleep on the bottom bunk. He had insisted he get bunk beds so he would always have a bed if a friend wanted to stay. Tony's first response was "what friends?" but that was quickly silenced. He took the book out of his hands, marking the page and placing it on the book shelf by the bed. His little angel, Abby was in the next room. She was staring out the window in skull and cross bones pyjamas. He smiled, lifting her up and placing her in bed. The duvet matched her pyjamas.

"Daddy," She yawned rubbing her eyes. "Can we do something fun this weekend?"

"What'cha have in mind?"

"Dunno. Maybe we could go to the zoo?" She gave him a hopeful look which made him smile.

"We'll see." He kissed her cheek. "Night sweetie."

He pushed Tony's door open, knowing he had gotten to the stage where being 'tucked in' was definitely out of the question. He was sitting by his bed texting some girl from his class.

"Night," He said.

He got an acknowledgement, turning the phone on silent and slipping it under his pillow. The final room was Ziva's, situated at the end of the hall. He was used to how this worked. He lay on his stomach and looked under the bed where the spare duvet and pillows were. Ziva was wrapped up in them. He smiled at her and she returned it.

"Goodnight Ziver."

"Laila tov," She whispered. He got up and made his way to the door. When the light went out he heard she add, "Papa."

**Ok this is really just an introduction. This is only going to be a maximum of about ten chapters. Please tell me how you would like this to go. Each kid will have a chapter to themselves at some point. Chapters will be frequent, maybe every four to seven days. Thanks and don't forget review. That is how I know you like it…or don't…whatever. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the great reviews. I really appreciate it.**

The weekend came quickly. He rolled over to face his wife, chuffed with the rare occurrence of a free day. She was still asleep. Slowly he kissed her cheek as not to wake her before getting out of bed, pulling on a dressing gown and checking to see which kids were awake. It seemed that the only ones not out of bed were Tony and Kate. The others were still at the wake-up-at-six-in-the-morning stage. Tim was watching cartoons with a bowl of cereal on front of him. His hair was still devilish. He could not have been up long.

"Sleep well?" Gibbs asked as he rustled his hair.

"Uh huh," He didn't take his eyes off the screen.

Gibbs glanced out into the garden where Abby was on the swing set. She had already changed into a short black dress, stripy black and white tights and black Dr Martins. He almost grimaced when he realised she was wearing make-up. She was growing up too fast. Ziva was up in the tree, her hair in a simple ponytail. She was right at the top. He wasn't comfortable with her that high.

"Ziva you know the rules," He called up, "Not passed the red line."

When Tony was old enough to start climbing the tree Gibbs had climbed up to a suitable height and marked a red line across. Ziva was at least eighteen feet above that line. She looked at him, looked down, looked up, then back at him before deciding to obey his command. Swiftly she slid off the branch she was in and caught the next one with her hands, letting go then catching the next one and so on and so forth. He knew she was perfectly able to do it however there could always be that one time where she didn't catch the next branch.

"Don't do that again," He growled before turning to Abby. "You had your breakfast?"

She nodded. "Ziva hasn't."

"I have too," She called back. "She just doesn't want me to play."

"Fine, starve. I don't care," Abby shrugged her shoulders and skipped inside to watch telly with Tim.

"You want toast?" Ziva nodded, beginning to get down. "No. Climb down carefully, don't swing."

He waited until he was sure she was doing as he asked before going back inside. By this time Tony was down the stairs pulling bacon out of the fridge. He glanced at Gibbs.

"Want some?"

"Nah," He shook his head as he placed some bread in the toaster. "Ask the others."

Tony popped his head into the living room then trotted up the stairs. When he returned he only put enough bacon on for one. He came to the assumption that waking Kate was not a good enough risk. The last time that had happened there had been serious two week long problems. Ziva sat at the counter as she waited for her toast to pop. She was slightly too small to reach the toaster and as such generally decided she didn't want breakfast. Having to ask for things was a 'sign of weakness' as her father would say.

"You want some bacon short stuff?" Tony asked as he took out a roll for his.

"I am Jewish," She stated matter-of-factly.

He mimicked her playfully, flipping the bacon onto his roll and squirting tomato sauce all over it. She giggled a little. Gibbs handed her the buttered toast.

"Thank you."

"Wash your hands," He reminded her.

She rolled her eyes as she slipped off the chair and passing a newly awoken Kate. Her eyes were hardly open as she guided herself to the cupboard, pulling out the loaf of bread, taking out a slice, replacing the loaf in the cupboard and finding her way to the couch to eat it. She had to be awake at least thirty minutes before she was a fully functioning human being again. Tony, not always the best at picking his moments, decided to try and have some early morning fun.

"Katie, Katie cat," He sang as he sauntered over to him, his roll in one hand already half eaten.

"Go away, Tony," She moaned as she guided the bread to her mouth. He poked her cheek. "Leave me alone."

Unfortunately he didn't take the hint. He did it once more before she tripped him, manoeuvring onto his back and pinning him there. Generally they were at least evenly matched however Kate, just awoken and Tony, unsuspecting, resulting to an easy victory. She slowly left the room and Tony waited until she was away before returning to his feet. Gibbs was just watching him.

"Gotta let her win sometimes," He grimaced.

Gibbs smirked. He took the stairs two at a time to get to his and Jenny's room. She was awake enough, just coming out of the shower. He pulled her in for a kiss. She smiled back at him.

"Well good morning Jethro," She pulled away and began to change. "Are the kids all set?"

He had vaguely remembered Jenny promising Abby that they could go to the kids' adventure house when they had a day off. It was fit for ages six to sixteen with large slides, ball pits, an arcade and such. It had been a while since they had been there. Somehow, once again, Abby had managed to twist them round her little finger. He stood at the top of the stairs, put two fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly.

"Everyone has ten minutes to get ready to go."

He waited for a few moments before the sound of three children could be heard. Abby and Ziva were already ready. He went into his room to get changed himself and when he came back out Kate was the last one to stand at the door. She was still going down the stairs with a brush and a semi pleat. By the time Jenny was ready all five kids were in the car. She locked the door with a knowing smile and joined them.

What was only twenty minutes felt like an eight hour car ride. Tony became bored first and took it as his opportunity to snatch Tim's DS off of him. Tim spun round, facing the seats in the bout to try and snatch it back. Tony held it way out of reach. Ziva was sitting next to him so Abby and Kate could sit together. She shied back a little.

"Give it back!" Tim shouted, "Give it back!"

"What is this you're playing anyway?" Tony glanced at the screen, "Mario cart, seriously?"

"Tony," Tim whined, "Dad!"

"Tony give it back," Gibbs barked.

Tony took a moment to decide before tossing it back to him. Tim jittered about trying to keep it from falling to the floor. Kate glared at him.

"You can be such a child," She snapped.

"Well at least I'm not you," It was a poor comeback but it did the trick.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" She shot back.

"That the only reason you have a boyfriend is because you're good at math."

"Tony!" She glanced at Gibbs who had perked up then back at Tony, whispering. "Shut your big mouth or I'll shut it for you."

Jenny and Gibbs exchanged glances. They both knew that Kate had a boyfriend however neither knew who he was or anything about him. She thought she had done a good job keeping things quiet and under wraps. Abby made a threatening gesture at Tony. She liked to be the only one with inside information. That meant she was the only one that could blackmail her sister. Tony made a face then slumped back down. Sulkily, he looked out the window until there was a little tap on his shoulder. He glanced at Ziva who sneaked a red vine out from under her jacket.

"Where'd you get that?" He whispered as he took it off her.

She put a finger to her lips and snuck out another one. They weren't supposed to have sweets before lunch and even then they were on a limit, especially Abby who could get very hyperactive. They exchanged a smile as she passed him another.

NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS- NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS- NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS

All five kids disappeared when they entered the building. After getting their hands stamped they fled. Abby was the first one in, climbing the huge foam spiral stairs, ducking in and out of obstacles. She climbed up into the UFOs at the top and looked out of the plastic shield. She could see Tim below her trying to keep up, Gibbs and Jenny at a table and what looked like Tony at the top of a slide. Tim climbed in with her.

"Race yah to the bottom of the yellow slide," She told him, grabbing his shoulder. "You have to go through all three tunnels and the ball pit as well as get a straw from Mum and dad."

Tim nodded. Abby was the first to climb out, rushing to the first tunnel. She skidded right through it and down the padded fireman pole. When she reached the bottom she went to get the straw from Gibbs and Jenny. Tim took a different route, going through the first tunnel and the second before going down the red slide to get the straw. When he was climbing to get to the yellow slide Abby was already going through the third tunnel. She made it to the slide before he had even reached the landing. He sighed in defeat, taking his time now to get to the slide. Although victorious, she didn't rub his nose in it. When something quickly grabbed Tim's shoulder he jumped, screeched then turned to see Kate in a fit of laughter. Abby tried not to laugh.

"Don't do that," He whined.

"Mum and dad want to order," She told them when she was finished laughing, "Have you seen Tony and Ziva?"

Both shook their heads. They were aware that they would have to find the pair before they would be allowed to order.

"Split up," Kate told them, "I'll find Tony, you two find Ziva."

The pair nodded as they split up. Kate immediately went for the swirly slide at the far end. He usually hung out just above there spooking the little kids. She climbed the rope ladder, puling herself onto the landing and up to where Tony was lying flat on his stomach. The ropes were supporting him on all sides, camouflage keeping him hidden. The kiddies could only see his eyes and if anything that scared them more.

"Time to order," She stated before swinging down. She went down the chute once she was certain he was coming. It took her all her energy to dive forward from the bottom of the chute to avoid Tony coming down after her.

They took their seats at the table, taunting and teasing each other as they waited for the younger ones to return. Abby and Tim ran up to the table.

"We can't find her," Abby told them as she slipped into her seat. "She isn't anywhere."

Jenny turned to Gibbs. "I would go look but we both know she has not really taken to me."

"Right," He sighed as he stood up and slowly made his way over to the kiddie area. He was not planning on climbing all the way up to look for her. Instead he popped his head through the door and whistled loudly then sat himself down by the ball pit.

Within a few minutes he heard a little accented voice. "Gibbs is that you?"

"Yeah," He looked around the ball bit. She surfaced just enough for him to spot her. She had a large cheesy grin appearing. "Out you get kiddo, we're ordering."-She made no attempt to move-"Or you could just stay here, it's up to you."

She began 'swimming' through the ball pit to him. She latched an arm onto the rope walls to try and pull herself out. When it failed she let go and whispered. "It's ok, I'm not hungry."

He knew she didn't want to admit she was struggling to get out and probably had been stuck in there since they arrived. He took her arm and pulled her out, catching her quickly with the same arm and lifting her under his arm. She giggled. Just before they came into sight of the table she began squirming. He put her down, she regained her composure and walked to the table with dignity. He smirked as he sat down next to his wife and Abby.

"I'm having pizza," Tony informed them, "Pepperoni and Pepsi."

"What the pizza?" Abby inquired, "Won't it be a bit soggy?"

"No Abs, the pizza is pepperoni the drink is-" He stopped when he saw her playful smile. "Oh…right."

When the waiter came they placed their orders, the kids immediately jumping up to play.

"Be back in fifteen minutes," Jenny told them.

All five of them glanced at the large clock on the wall. They agreed to play hidey-tig **(For those that don't know this is hide-and-seek combined with tig. Everyone hides and the one who is 'it' has to catch everyone who is hiding. This means you are allowed to run around, obviously. When you tig someone they help you find everyone else. When you are tigged you are also it)**. Tony was the one who was left 'it'. Tim followed behind Abby and Kate who immediately began climbing away while Ziva went in the opposite direction. She was staying out of the ball pits but close to the chutes so she could make a quick exit. When she got to the fourth floor she noticed a small opening that could potentially make a good hiding spot. She climbed up and through it. She found herself a small gab between the fourth floor and the fifth floor. There was another gap that led up to a chute that would take her to the other side of the maze. She could just see through the cracks that made up this gap. She was in a perfect position.

Tim had attempted to follow the girls however they had been quicker than him and he had been left alone. He looked about for a suitable hiding place that would give him an easy exit if Tony did see him. He climbed into the ball pit and waited. It wasn't the best place and would make a lot of noise if he tried to leave but, by his estimate, Tony would surely be done counting.

Abby and Kate had split up when they got to the fifth and final floor. She had first considered sitting in the UFOs again however knew there was no exit and Tony would be sure to look there first. Whilst usually her dark clothing would give her an advantage it did not in the brightly coloured walls of the kids' play area. She climbed the roped walls, slipped through one of the squares and crouched in the corner. If Tony spotted her he would have to climb up. She could slide down the fireman's pole that took her down to the second floor and disappear down one of the three chutes. She sat in wait.

Kate split from Abby and made her way back down to the second floor. She had visual on Tony who, as always, had finished counting a whole ten seconds before he was meant to. She had decided to follow him at a distance. At least that way she would be the one with the upper hand. He climbed onto the second floor as she turned behind a wall and watched him. She followed him the whole way around the second floor and up onto the third. She continued to follow him right up and onto the fifth floor. She spotted Abby long before Tony did. They made eye contact and both lifted a finger to their lips. When he spotted Abby he dived up the wall and to the pole. He was hot on her heels. Kate pinged her hair ties at him from both of her pleats to distract him. By the time he had glanced at Kate he had no idea which chute Abby had gone down. Due to this he dived after Kate. She was perhaps a little slower than he was however was far more agile and had disappeared before he even had a chance. He sighed, looking around. He could see Tim on the bottom floor in the ball pit. With a small smile he went down one of the poles that took him to the desired floor.

Kate and Abby took each other's hands and stood by the chute. They looked around for Tony, certain he would be coming after them quickly.

"Thanks for saving me," Abby panted.

"Don't mention it," She replied and pulled her sister along the tight rope secure with ropes and safety nets. When they got to the other side of the fourth floor they looked around. "Where is he?"

"This feels a little hinky," Abby glanced at the clock. They still had another eight minutes. "Not long to go."

Tony crept up on Tim. He almost felt sorry for him. He had no idea what was coming. He ran and belly flopped right where he could see Tim. The two were sent deep down into the pit. They both surfaced at the same time.

"Tig," Tony mumbled as he pulled himself out. "You gotta help me find the girls, I almost had Kate and Abby."

"They're working together?" Tim scowled as he followed Tony out.

"It appears so," he looked about, "Come on, fourth floor."

All four of them locked eyes on each other at the same time. No-one moved. There were a million ways this could go. Abby glanced at the chute at least fifteen feet away and the pole on the opposite side that was at least ten feet away. Kate considered these options too. There was no way both of them were getting out. Tony was the first to react, the two girls splitting between the two options. Tony dived at Kate, knocking her down as Tim grabbed the back of Abby's dress before she managed to escape down the chute. The girls sighed, Kate and Tony standing and wiping themselves down. There was still a few minutes left of the game.

"Any of you seen Ziva?" Tony asked. They all shook their heads. "If you are protecting her don't forget we all have to fork out."

The five had an ongoing reward for winning. Those who had been caught/were it had to give the remaining players the agreed on amount of chocolate/ sweets. If the person who was it caught everyone then everyone else had to give them the rewards. When the clock struck for their fifteen minutes to be up Tony held his head in his hands.

"We still need to return her to mum and dad." Tony reminded them.

Just when he finished Ziva dropped right between them all and went down the slide. They all stared at her dumbfounded then looked up. There was no-where for her to come from.

"How did she-how did she-there is…" He trailed off as he followed her, all of them thinking the same thing.

NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS- NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS- NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS

It was late when they got home. They had stayed at the play area until six at which point they had gone to a restaurant for dinner then went for a walk. By the time they got home it was half nine. Ziva and Tim had fallen asleep in the car. Abby batting her eyelids as she tried to stay awake. Kate and Tony were tired however awake enough to stay conscious. Gibbs lifted Ziva out of the car carefully as not to wake her and led Abby into the house. He left Abby to get ready for bed and placed Ziva under her bed as if she was an expensive vase, fragile, delicate. She moaned a little, turning over. He turned out the light and went through to Abby's room, knocking before coming in. She had changed and taken off her make-up. Her hair was still in pig-tails. He kissed her forehead and cupped her face. Jenny had brought Tim up the stairs and Kate had found her way to her room, reading for a little bit before going to sleep. Tony had stuck on a movie to which he would probably fall asleep before it ended. He said goodnight to each of them and made his way to join his wife in the living room. She had poured him a glass of bourbon and had put the TV on. He joined her on the couch as she lay into him.

**This was written extra-long, usually I am down to about 1000-1500 words. I'll work out something one-on-one for the next chapter. Hope you liked it. Please REVIEW :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Abby, Abby!" Jenny shouted knocking on her door, "Abby turn that down, NOW!"

She waited a moment to see if Abby was paying her any attention before storming down the stairs. She dumped the laundry basket down by the washing machine and turned to Gibbs.

"She has been like this since she came home," She spat angrily. "She came in, stormed up to her room and turned that blasted music up and barricaded her door. The neighbours have complained twice."-She received no reply from Gibbs-"Well, are you going to do something?"

He tasted whatever he was making for dinner, turned the flame down and turned to go up the stairs. It was normal for Abby to have her music up loud but not for her to ignore them.

"She was crying when we left school," Kate told him, "She didn't get the bus."

Gibbs knocked on the door and leaned against it. "Abs, it's me. Are you going to let me in?"-He got no reply-"Ok, I'll be here when you want me."

He sat down and leaned against the door frame. He was there for almost five minutes before he heard movement from inside the room. He tried the door. It opened slightly. Behind it was the chest of drawers, her bed and the bookcase. He was impressed she had managed to move it all. She was sitting in the corner with her favourite teddy, her hair down and her make-up smudged. She had been crying. He shut the door and sat down beside her, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. She leaned into him.

"What happened?" He asked after a few minutes.

She took a while to respond. "Please don't make me go back there again."

He panicked, pulling her close. She was only in middle school, nobody could have tried anything with her could they? He kissed her head.

"I wish there was some way to make them stop it," She cried. "I didn't do anything to them."

"What did they do?" he whispered.

"They call me names. They told the other kids not to be friends with me." She looked him in the eyes. "I don't want to go back there again."

He reached out and she crawled into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her tight and rubbed her back, stroking her hair. He allowed her to cry. He wasn't going to let his baby girl be treated like that. When she was sufficiently quiet he spoke.

"Tomorrow we're going to go straight to your principle." When she pulled back to stop him he hushed her. "No, we are going to get this straightened out. I'm not having you move schools just because of a few bullies, alright?"

She nodded and burrowed her head back into his shoulder.

NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS- NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS- NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS

She was fidgeting with the bottom of her skirt as they approached the school. Her eyes were fixed on her shoes. She didn't want to have to go in. They would all see her as she approached the principal's office with Gibbs. They would know she had told him. He got out the car and came round to open her door. She slipped out of the car and walked with him, her eyes still fixed on her shoes. She could feel their eyes on her as they approached the office.

"I want to speak to the principle." He told her sternly.

"Have you got an appointment?" She asked. She obviously had very little interest in her job. "He is very busy today."

"No I don't have a damn appointment," He snapped forcefully causing her and Abby to jump. "I am going to speak to him now whether he is busy or not because I won't have kids at this school making my little girl terrified to walk through that door."

"Right, of course," She stood up, "I'll just go let him know you are here. Please, take a seat."

Gibbs and Abby sat down at the chairs by the office. He had one arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders. Her eyes has returned to her shoes. The principle called them in. They both sat down on front of him.

"Miss Smith says you are here about a bullying issue," he stated matter-of-factly. "Can you tell me more about this?"

"Kids in my daughter's grade have been bullying her and I want something done about it."

"Yes, I gathered that." The principle said and turned to Abby. "Who may these be?"

She mumbled under her breath, "just some kids."

"Wait outside," Gibbs told her while stroking her hair that had been left down. She got up and sat back on the seats in the office. The second the door shut he turned back to the principle. "Abby was in tears yesterday because of this and you don't seem to give a damn."

"Of course I do I am the principle of this school however bullying is a very common issue."

"You see here," Gibbs leaned forward threateningly. "That is _my _daughter and I will not let her be pushed about. She is the best little girl in the world and you should see her. I won't let them change her because they can't see how great she is. If you won't do something about it, I will."

The principle sighed. "If-Abby was it?-can give us names we will deal with the issue."

Gibbs unfolded a piece of paper, placed it on the desk and left the room. He sat down beside Abby. "Problem solved. Go to class, I'll see you at home, ok?"

She nodded and made her way to the stairs. He let out a long breath before leaving.

NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS- NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS- NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS

Kate and Abby waited by the school gates. The kids had been punished but it was not enough to stop them. Abby had received several threats before lunch. She had immediately told Kate who had called Tony. He jogged up to them. He had had to skip last lesson and hat to get a bus to the school to make it in time for home time. He had just gone to high school that year and, unfortunately for Abby, had not been around to play big brother.

"So which kids are they?" He asked.

"They'll be getting on the bus," She replied pointing to the yellow school bus.

They came over to the kids just coming to board it. Abby pointed out the ring leader and he pulled him back by the hood. Tony was at least two feet taller than him, maybe three and was certainly able to beat him up. Kate came over beside Tony. She was a foot taller than the kid. The kid jutted out his chin to try and look threatening however failed.

"You think it's funny to pick on my little sister?" Tony asked, "Hmm? Well I don't."

He pushed the kid back. His friends hung well away. Tony pushed the kid again before punching him in the nose. He fell into the bushes by the side of the school gate. Kate picked up his bag, turned it upside down and emptied the contents everywhere before dumping the bag itself into the mud. She emptied her water bottle over him. The kid was too scared to even move.

"You say anything to Abby and you have me to deal with," Kate spat at him.

"And if you put that big sister of yours on Kate, then you'll both have me to deal with," Tony put in, "Come on, I think we're done here."

Abby smiled to her siblings as they both wrapped their arms around her shoulders. No-one that was left by the bus said anything or did anything to help him. Even his friends nervously boarded the bus.

NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS- NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS- NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS

Gibbs met the three at the door. "You get any trouble today?"

Abby merely smiled as she began to ascent the stairs. "Nope."

Gibbs smirked at Tony and Kate as they split off into their separate activities. He had already received the call from Tony's school about him skipping his last subject. He had given Tony an excuse, knowing where he would be, and hung up. He didn't think he had ever been more proud of his kids.

**I'll get the next one up shortly. Remember to REVIEW. I don't know what my chapters will be so any ideas, you know what to do (REVIEW and/or PM me)**


End file.
